DxD Fantasy - A God Bodyguard
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Mientras que estaba en una búsqueda personal, Naruto se topa con una Demonio en un apuro que él no puede ignorar. Lo que Sona no sabía es que iba a conseguir meterse en mas problemas de los que ya estaba, gracias a la naturaleza de su peculiar protector. NarutoOP/Sona/Harem. AU con elementos de otras series.
1. Chapter 1

*Mis notas de autor suelen ir a lo último de los capítulos, pero siendo que en esta ocasión serán algo largas y necesito decir algunas cosas antes de empezar con la historia, optare por dividirlas en dos partes y poner una aquí.

Esta es la segunda de una serie de historias que he creado bajo un formato inusual para la página FanFic (o al menos para la sección en el español). Todas ellas están ubicadas en el tipo de mundo, pero ninguna de ellas está directamente conectada entre sí (al menos no en su transcurso). Siguiendo el hecho de que estas historias tienes los aspectos de un videojuego, cada historia puede considerarse una partida distinta (o universo paralelo). Cada una tiene un inicio y desarrollo distinto, pero de todas formas están presentes eventos y elementos similares. Todas las historias tienen el DxD Fantasy al comienzo para señalar este hecho. No piensen en ningún que estaré copiando y pegando las tramas. Si bien habrá similitudes, cada personaje hará su propia historia.

Para evitarme repetir muchas explicaciones sobre el mundo con el que me manejare, la historia donde habrá más de estas será " **A Dragon Freelancer",** en donde Issei es el protagonista. Siendo que DxD es la base de todo esto, considere que es el que tiene prioridad sobre los otros protagonistas del emprendimiento. De todas formas me tomare mi tiempo cuando deba.

Ahora antes de empezar, señalo algunas cosas sobre el protagonista que como ya deben saber por el summary es Naruto. Todo el mundo sabe como se ve, pero el presente tiene algunas que características que lo hacen diferir del original. La narración no me da un punto ideal en donde pueda describirlo y por ello hago la descripción aquí.

Su cabello y peinado son el mismo de Shippuden, pero este es un poco mas dorado que el original. Sus ojos son de color azul oscuro. Tiene 17 años, pero su altura ya ronda los 1,85m. Su complexión muscular es similar a la de Kakuzu y Madara (Resucitado). Vestimenta: Gabardina de escamas azules, el cual se extiende hasta casi los tobillos, y mangas largas de piel de oso negro. Pantalones de cuero oscuro y botas de piel marrón. Abajo del abrigo, una cota de malla metálica que representa la única pieza de armadura real del conjunto. Armas y otros están contenidos en los bolsillos alterados de su abrigo.

Sin más que agregar, doy comienzo.

.

* * *

 **DxD Fantasy - A God Bodyguard**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, Final Fantasy, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 1 (N)**

-¡Que alguien saque a ese mocoso de allí!

-¿¡Acaso esta demente!?

-¡Lo van a matar!

-¿No será que él quiere enfrentarse al Old Hog?

-¡No seas, idiota! ¡Ni siquiera tiene un arma!

¡Urghh! ¿Si saben que puedo escucharlos, verdad? Siendo que hace solo unos instantes ustedes estaban desesperadamente clamando por ayuda, están siendo demasiado criticones con el que atendió a su llamado. Pero bueno. Mejor paso de largo los comentarios de esos humanos y me centro en quien es mi enemigo.

Se trataba de un jabalí. Un enorme y realmente grande jabalí. Unos 3 metros de altura y unos 8 de largo diría yo. De pelaje negro con un ligero brillo rojo, el cual estaba cubierto por flechas y una que otra cicatriz. Sus largos colmillos estaban llenos de muescas, pero aun así se veía que podían atravesar a cualquier oponente que se pusiera en su camino. En definitiva, el jabalí era una bestia que se veía que había pasado por muchas batallas y que posiblemente seria un oponente formidable.

Creo que el opina lo mismo de mí, porque detuvo todo el alboroto que estaba causando y planto sus ojos en mi dirección. Supongo que se debe a que yo soy el único del pueblo que no está gritando o escondiéndose. Ni siquiera los guardias de lugar estaban tratando de plantarle cara a la bestia que estaba destrozando su pueblo. O bien el jabalí estaba impresionado de mi persona o quería yo hiciera lo mismo que los humanos del lugar.

De cualquier forma, yo ya estaba dispuesto a pelearme con esa bestia y no había nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

El jabalí viendo que no me iba a doblegar por su presencia, empezó a rasguñar el suelo con sus patas traseras y exhalar humo de su hocico. Era claro que estaba preparándose a cargar contra mí.

Yo simplemente levante mi mano derecha y le llame, incitándole a que viniera cuando quisiera.

No haciéndome esperar, el jabalí se lanzo hacia mí a toda velocidad. Yo queriendo hacer que el duelo fuera justo, no saque mi arma y corrí hacia mi oponente únicamente con mis puños.

Sus colmillos se me acercaron con la firme intención de atravesarme, pero yo me las arregles para ponerme entre ambos y evitar sus puntas. Ya en esa posición, solo tenía que lidiar con el peso de la criatura que todavía permanecía en carrera.

Fue entonces que extendí mis brazos y sujete los colmillos del jabalí para detener su avance en seco. Todo el pueblo quedo en silencio por el acto, incluso la bestia que no mostro resistencia por su abrupta captura. Supongo que ha quedado paralizada por la demostración de mi fuerza.

Sin embargo, detenerle no es todo lo que puedo hacer. Gire mi cuerpo y con ello arroje al jabalí al otro lado de la calle en donde nos encontrábamos como si tratase de un costal de papas.

Su caída se hizo oír, pero la bestia se levanto casi en el acto, mostrando una gran furia en su rostro.

Perfecto. No quería que la pelea terminara tan pronto.

El jabalí emprendió una embestida todavía más violenta que la anterior y yo esta vez no me dispuse a detenerle, sino que me colee hacia la derecha y lance un puñetazo bien dirigido a su mejilla izquierda.

El resultado fue inmediato. Un colmillo de la bestia salió volando y esta fue despedida una par de metros hacia atrás, cayendo nuevamente en el suelo. El problema esta vez fue que no se levanto

…..

-¡E-está muerta! ¡L-la bestia está muerta!-fueron las palabras un hombre que decidió acercarse al jabalí y comprobar su condición.

Yo estaba sin palabras. En verdad parecía que por fin había encontrado un oponente digno en este lugar, pero por desgracia me había equivocado.

Ughrr

Sin embargo, no puedo pensar que mis acciones no fueron una pérdida. Todas las personas del pueblo estallaron en euforia cuando se difundió la noticia que había derrotado al jabalí. Esta fue tanta, que antes de que me diera cuenta ya me encontraba en una especie de fiesta en mi honor, en donde el platillo principal no fue otro que jabalí asado.

Según me explicaron, el jabalí que había vencido era llamado Old Hog. Era una bestia que había aquejado a la población por un largo tiempo, ya que se había dado a la tarea de destruir los cultivos y edificios del lugar a su antojo. Algunos le habían intentado dar caza, pero ningún esfuerzo tuvo aval contra la bestia. El era demasiado para las personas de un pueblo granjero con el suyo.

Ya habían solicitado ayuda del exterior para lidiar con la bestia, pero el pueblo estaba demasiado lejos de las ciudades importantes como para que alguien se dignara a mandar ayuda. Además como era un pueblo modesto, no podían ofrecer una gran recompensa por la caza de la bestia por lo que tampoco habían recibido la ayuda de ningún cazador. Su salvación solo vino cuando yo hice aparición.

Los pueblerinos estaban debatiendo como recompensarme, pero yo les dije que no necesitaba nada. El solo hecho de poder disfrutar una deliciosa comida como lo fue el Old Hog es suficiente para mí. En todo caso, mi recompensa fue aliviar un poco el mal que me aqueja.

Yo…..estoy…..muy…. ¡Aburrido!

¡Arggh! ¡Por las barbas de Odín! ¡No pensé que mi primera visita a Midgard fuera tan frustrante!

He vagado por días por el bosque en la búsqueda de algún oponente con el que pudiera pelear, pero no tuve nada de suerte. Los lobos huían en los que mataba a uno de los suyos, los murciélagos podían ser matados como mosquitos y unos hombrecillos verdes con los que me tope, ellos simplemente daban demasiada lastima como para que siquiera pensara en golpearlos.

Siendo que en mi hogar había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarme a Gigantes de Hielo y Trolls, era natural que viera a todo que he visto hasta el momento como inferior.

Ahhhh. Confiaba que por las historias de mi padre, Midgard sería un lugar interesante, pero por lo visto esa solo era una verdad a medias.

Supongo que lo sensato es que deje de la diversión a un lado y me disponga a buscar a Kushina y Shinji como se supone que debería estar haciendo. En realidad ellos son el motivo por el que ahora mismo me encuentro en Midgard. Ese par estuvo jugando con los hechizos de la hermana de papá y ahora mismo están desaparecidos.

Todo el mundo está molesto con ellos, incluido yo. No, no me molesta que hayan viajado a Midgard sin supervisión. Me molesta que no me hayan invitado. Eso ha sido cruel de su parte. Pero en fin, al menos logre convencer a mis padres de que yo fuera quien los buscara.

Se suponía que eso me daría la oportunidad de divertirme por igual, pero por desgracia ese no fue el caso.

En fin. Lo mejor es que dedique a lo mío y termine como encomienda pronto. Luego tal vez pueda colarme en alguna misión que tengas las Valkirias. Pasar el tiempo con ella es divertido en todos los sentidos.

-o-

No tengo quejas con dormir al aire libre, pero fue agradable que los pueblerinos me dejasen pasar la noche en su posada. Con ello ahora estoy completamente recargado y puedo empezar el viaje con todas mis energías. Mi primer destino será la ciudad de Neo-Roma, pues, según me dijeron esa es la ciudad que estaba más cerca del pueblo en donde estoy.

Era necesario aclarar que ese "cerca" era solo relativo, pues se necesitaban varias semanas de caminata para poder llegar a aquel destino. Oír que necesitaba recorrer tal distancia era algo desalentador, pero aparentemente esa era mi mejor opción.

Comente que estaba buscando a unas personas con características como las mías y los del pueblo me dijeron que lo más adecuado era que fuera a alguna ciudad Neo para encontrarlos. Dijeron que si ellos eran tan fuertes como yo, seguramente irían a probar suerte en aquellos lugares.

Una pista vaga, pero al menos es algo. Eso de buscar cosas a ciegas no es nada agradable. Una vez un Enano me mando a buscar un mineral en una cueva sin antes decirme cómo era este…Pasaron varios días antes que los demás me encontraran.

No quiero perderme de nuevo, por lo que esta vez decidí hacer uso de un mapa para llegar a mi destino. Simplemente tendría que seguir el camino indicado y llegaría a esa ciudad de la que me hablaron.

Los del pueblo también me ofrecieron un caballo, pero opte por rechazarlo. Aun cuando fuera más rápido que ir caminando, ni loco haría todo ese trayecto por tierra. Una vez que me despedí adecuadamente, puse mi ser en el cielo y emprendí mi camino hacia Neo-Roma.

No sé leer las distancias de los mapas muy bien, pero dado que voy por aire debería poder llegar a mi destino en cuestión de días.

-o-

¡O por los nueve reinos! ¿¡Cuál es el norte y cuál es el sur!? ¡No tengo la más mínima idea de cuál es cual!

Supongo que una brújula seria de ayuda, pero vi tal instrumento como innecesario para mi travesía y no traje una. Usualmente encuentro mis destinos con la ayuda de un algún indicio visual o alguien que me guía a ellos, por lo que ahora que estoy orientándome con un mapa, estoy completamente desubicado

Creo que no me queda de otra más que encontrar otro pueblo y pedir indicaciones. Espero que sean tan gentiles como en el primero.

-o-

-¡T-tu!… ¿¡Q-que clase de monstruo eres!?-dijo el ultimo de mis enemigos antes de que su cabeza fuera bateada hacia la lejanía.

Hmpf. Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo.

Tiene suerte que haya sido suave y solo recurriera a un leño para ocuparme de él y sus compañeros. Realmente se merecían que usara mi martillo para que los pulverizara.

Hacía nada que había visto un campamento desde el aire, por lo que decidí aterrizar para ver si alguien podía darme una seña de en que dirección estaba Neo-Roma y lo que me encontré fue una escena nada agradable.

El campamento estaba conformado por siete criaturas humanoides con hocico de puerco, tres doncellas que tenían sus manos atadas, un caballo y una carreta tapada que despedía un fétido olor.

No había que ser un genio para darse una idea de lo que pasaba, por lo que la petición de auxilio de una de las cautivas fue suficiente detonante para que yo me dispusiera a acabar con todos los monstruos que se encontraban en el lugar.

Si bien fui algo violento, las doncellas que rescate no pudieron estar más felices por mi aparición. Según me explicaron, su aldea había sido atacada hacia poco por Orcos (las criaturas que había asesinado) y ellas habían sido secuestradas para ser llevadas a su asentamiento. El motivo de sus actos era sencillo e inconcebible. Los Orcos querían humanos para alimentarse y hembras para poder reproducirse.

Ambas cosas me parecieron enfermizas, por lo que no siento ninguna pena por lo que hice.

Siendo lo que soy, no debería interferir en asuntos mortales sin permiso. No obstante, mi madre fue humana y no puedo tolerar ninguna injusticia hacia su especie. Si está en mi poder, yo debo hacer todo para defenderles.

Por ello me di a la tarea de llevar a las doncellas a su respectivo hogar.

Sobre la carreta…ella transportaba los cadáveres de múltiples aldeanos que los Orcos habían asesinado. Llevarla al pueblo para que se le diera el adecuado funeral iba a ser estorboso, pues significa que no iba a poder volar con comodidad. Sin embargo, le deje la decisión a las doncellas, debido a que considere que con todo lo sucedido, ellas al menos debían control sobre algo.

Ellas me respondieron que los cadáveres habían estado demasiado tiempo a la intemperie y que ya no era seguro enterrarlos. La única opción viable era quemarlos. No entendí muy bien sus razones, pero les hice caso. Siendo que la cremación es el único tipo de funeral que conozco, no le encontré mayores problemas. Prendí fuego a la carreta y encomendé sus almas a Hela.

-o-

Mi habilidad de vuelo permitió que las doncellas pudieran volver a las puertas de su hogar en solo cuestión de horas. Dos de ellas habían perdido a sus familiares, pero de todas formas, las tres estuvieron muy agradecidas por ser liberadas de un destino peor.

Me hubiera gustado llegar antes, pero aun así los aldeanos me agradecieron por el servicio. En esta ocasión era seguro que no habría celebración, pues se veía que ellos estaban recuperándose del ataque.

Les pregunte si estos pasaban seguidos y ellos respondieron que los ataques de Orcos ocurrían de vez en cuando, pero que últimamente estaban haciéndose más osados. Esa era la primera vez que atravesaban la defensa que tenía la ciudad. Ellos manejaban la idea de que los Orcos estaban organizándose en una comunidad y que esa era la razón por la que sus ataques ahora eran más rapaces.

Pregunte si podía ofrecer alguna ayuda, pero me contestaron que ya habían hecho una solicitud al gremio para atender el problema. La comunidad de los Orcos debía alcanzar los treinta miembros y era necesario un pequeño escuadrón de cazadores para lidiar con ellos.

¿Treinta? Pfff. Eso no era nada les dije. Yo podía lidiar con todos esos tipos con los ojos cerrados. Los Orcos eran más fuertes que los humanos, pero menguaban frente a los Trolls. Por ello yo podía ocuparme del asunto por mí mismo.

Inmediatamente me preguntaron si era un cazador y les respondí que no, pero que si era alguien que estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

-o-

Devolviéndome sobre mis "pasos", ubique el punto donde había encontrado a las doncellas y quemado la nefasta carreta. Desde esa posición supuse que podría conseguir el asentamiento de esos Orcos. Como dudaba que los caminos de la zona me guiasen, opte por algo que considere que sería más práctico.

Los Orcos apestan horriblemente. Es un olor que realmente no quisiera volver a sentir, sin embargo lo usare para encontrar a la base de esas bestias. Tengo un buen olfato y rastrear el fétido olor de los Orcos será pan comido.

-o-

Bien. En verdad siento como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento, pero por fin he dado con el asentamiento de los Orcos.

El jefe de la aldea tenía razón con lo de que los Orcos estaban formando una comunidad. Ellos no tenían un simple campamento o aldea, el hogar de las bestias era más bien un fortaleza construida a partir de troncos y rocas. Su número de miembros ya debía sobrepasar las cincuentas cabezas. Era evidente que los Orcos tenían un nivel de organización mayor que el de los Trolls, pues estos apenas si habitaban cuevas.

Viendo que tenían cierto nivel de inteligencia, opte por no llegar al lugar aplastando cráneos. Me ubique en el centro de la fortaleza y llame a su líder a todo pulmón. Estaba dispuesto a negociar con ellos una desocupación pacifica de la región.

En primer momento todos se burlaron por mi llegada y me llamaron un mocoso suicida. Cuando mate al primer par que vino a por mí con simples puñetazos, los Orcos entendieron que lo mejor era atender a mis palabras.

Su líder pronto apareció ante mí e intento intimidarme con su presencia. Vestía con una armadura de piel y portaba un collar con tres cráneos humanos. Portaba un martillo de guerra que casi era de su altura, la cual era de 2 metros.

-¿Y bien humano? ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a nuestro hogar y hacer exigencias?-dijo el Orco líder.

-Mi nombre es Naruto y he venido a hacerles una oferta-dije con una voz firme. -Liberen a sus prisioneros y abandonen estas tierras para nunca volver. Hagan eso y yo no tendré que matarlos a todos.

-¿¡Disculpa!? ¿Con que derecho vienes a hacer esas demandas?

-No las hago por algún derecho. Hago estas demandas por el deber que tengo hacia los humanos y todos aquellos que sufren de injusticias. Ustedes han perturbado la paz de los habitantes de estas tierras y yo he venido a detenerlos.

-Grrr. Estás muy desubicado, alimaña. Estas tierras a partir de ahora serán de nosotros y nadie lo impedirá.

-Veo que tienen ganado y su especie tiene hembras. ¿Por qué entonces cazan a los humanos y secuestran a las doncellas?

-Los humanos son una plaga. Que mejor forma de deshacerse de ellos que comiéndolos. Son un buen tentempié. Sobre sus hembras. ¿Acaso no es obvio? Sus hembras son ideales para procrear. Se rompen rápido, pero nos permiten incrementar nuestros números rápidamente.

-Ya veo-dije suspirando con decepción. -Es lamentable. Esperaba que ustedes fueran algo más que criaturas barbáricas-dije llevando mi mano al bolsillo derecho de mi abrigo. –Pero veo que fue tonto hablar con ustedes.

-Lo tonto fue que pensaras que podías contra todos nosotros-dijo el Orco líder dándome la espalda. -¡Maten a esta alimaña!-dijo a sus subordinados. –El será el estofado de esta noche.

Esa criatura debía sentirse afortunada de que no me gustaba atacar a los demás por la espalda. De lo contrario su cabeza ya estuviera en el suelo. No obstante el iba a perecer junto con todos aquellos monstruos que estuvieran en el campamento.

Eran muchos los que me rodeaban y estaba el detalle de que había doncellas atrapadas en las jaulas de esas bestias. Por ello necesitaba un arma que me permitiera una aniquilación rápida y precisa. Mi katana Spellbreaker era la ideal para la tarea.

Antes de que alguno de los Orcos me alcanzara, yo ya había desenfundado y usado mi arma para córtalos con ataque circular. Seis cayeron por mi ataque, pero sus compañeros no pararon su acometida y fueron contra mí, empuñando hachas y mazas.

Ninguna de esas armas era rival contra el filo de Spellbreaker. Cortar a través de ellas era igual de sencillo que cortar a través de las bestias que enfrentaba.

A decir verdad, no podía decir que estaba en una pelea. Esta estaba completamente a mi favor. Sin embargo, esa no es razón para confiarme. Las cautivas tenían una luz de esperanza en sus ojos por mi aparición y no podía permitirme decepcionarlas.

Viendo que sus números caían, los Orco decidieron mostrarme cómo es que había hecho tanto daño a la aldea que visite. Ellos poseían bastones de hechizos del mismo tipo que los Elfos suelen usar. Con tales artefactos, hasta la más estúpida de las bestias puede usar magia sin mayor problema. Basta con activar los bastones para que estos dispararan un hechizo predeterminado.

Los Orcos pusieron en uso aquellos artefactos atacándome con bolas de fuego que surgieron de los cristales de los báculos. Lastima para ellos que tal ofensiva era inútil contra mí. Por algo mi arma se llama Spellbreaker.

Un roce de su hoja es suficiente para cortar la gran mayoría de los hechizos en existencia y las bolas de fuego que me lanzaron no fueron la excepción.

El único Orco que no se paralizo por la impresión de ver que podía cortar el fuegopor la mitad fue el líder. El más bien se molesto y decidió lidiar personalmente conmigo. Era notoriamente más fuerte que sus lacayos, pero….fue fácilmente vencido por un golpe que lo mando más allá del horizonte.

Fue un acto innecesario, pero debía dejarle en claro a los demás que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra mí. Seguir con la pelea, era solo prolongar una matanza innecesaria.

El mensaje fue inmediatamente recibido y las bestias que quedaban en pie huyeron en el acto.

Lo siguiente fue tratar con aquellas que estaban cautivas en aquel horrendo lugar. Había un total de quince doncellas, por lo que fue necesario habilitar una carreta (limpia) para poder llevarlas al pueblo más cercano. Volar cargándolas con mis brazos no era hubiera sido seguro.

-o-

El viaje me pareció eterno por lo lento que fue, pero bueno. La alegría de las doncellas era algo que valía mi esfuerzo y mi tiempo. Por más que quisiera encontrar a Kushina y Shinji, no puedo ignorar aquellas situaciones que puedan ser solucionadas por mi mano. Supongo que ahora que he brindado un alivio a esta golpeada región, alguien podrá brindarme algunas señas de cómo seguir con mi camino.

-Disculpe-escuche a mis espaldas, mientras estaban pensando a quien consultar. Al voltearme encontré que era una de las doncellas rescatas la que había solicitado mi atención. –Ilustre guerrero, ¿podría permite unos minutos de su tiempo? Hay algo que quisiera consultarle en privado.

-Por supuesto, mi lady-dije a la doncella. Posiblemente la aldea en donde estamos no es su hogar, por lo que quiere pedirme que le escote a otro sitio.

De hecho, ahora que le estoy tratando, podría descubrir que es lo que me intriga de esta doncella. Para empezar, ella era muy distinta a las otras que estaban con ella. Mientras que las demás tenían las ropas propias de una campesina, la doncella en cuestión poseía un vestido de color azul que se veía pertenecía a alguien de clase.

Bien podía compararle con una Alto Elfo, pues poseía el mismo porte real que tenia la mayoría de esa raza. Sin embargo, sus rasgos eran humanos. Su cabello era corto y de color negro, raro en una dama debo decir. Sus ojos eran violetas como los de mi madre, por lo que sentí mayor tentación de ayudarle. Siendo que además portaba esos objetos que llaman lentes, pude intuir que debía pertenecer a algún círculo social elevado.

La doncella me llevo lejos del tumulto que actualmente tenia la aldea. Allí es inhalo y exhalo aire múltiples veces antes de verme directamente a los ojos.

-Seré directa y honesta contigo, ilustre guerrero. Mi nombre es Sona Sitri y soy una Demonio. Una Demonio de clase alta que necesita de la asistencia de un guerrero que pueda protegerme de quienes me persiguen.

-….

-Son seres extremadamente poderosos y peligrosos. Como tal, nadie en su sano quisiera lidiar con ellos. No obstante, en verdad necesito de alguien que esté dispuesto a hacerlo, ya que mi vida depende de ello.

-…...

-No dispongo de dinero ni joyas. Mi triste realidad es que no tengo nada material que ofrecerte. Por esa razón, si llegas a aceptar mi petición, yo jurare lealtad ante ti y te seguiré hasta el fin de los días. Mi vida te pertenecerá en lo absoluto.

-…

-Entonces, noble guerrero. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-….. ¿Eh?

.

* * *

Corte.

Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado. Difiere bastante de lo que originalmente planeaba, pero igualmente funcionara.

Los comentarios sobre este Naruto se los dejo a ustedes. Aquellos lectores atentos a mis historias sabrán más o menos cual es trasfondo de este personaje. (En serio que debo actualizar mis fics mas longevos).

Ya podrán imaginarse en qué tipo de predicamento estará Sona para que llegue al nivel de dramatismo de Rias. Hagan sus apuestas sobre quiénes son sus persecutores. Es alguien que no imaginaran.

En todo caso, eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo. Para hacer dinámica la historia alternare de vez en cuando los puntos de vista de los personajes principales. Una N y una S serán el indicativo de cual personaje lleva la batuta. Si es Naruto o es Sona.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Pd. Cualquier similitud de Naruto con cierto Demonio peliblanco de Capcom no es una coincidencia. No hay ninguna descendencia secreta, pero eso no es impedimento para que le dé a Naruto algunas cosas.


	2. Chapter 2

**DxD Fantasy- A God Bodyguard**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, Final Fantasy, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 2 (S)**

Para un Demonio de clase alta, cuya esperanza de vida es de aproximadamente unos 10.000 años, llegar al punto más bajo de su vida a los 17 es una situación auténticamente penosa y lamentable, pero para mi desgracia, ese es mi desafortunado caso.

Actualmente me encuentro rogándole a un guerrero desconocido por ayuda cuando otro de mi clase simplemente le hubiera forzado a colaborar en contra de su voluntad. Me acompleja mucho verme en este punto, pero desgraciadamente estoy en la senda que me deja mejor parada….. O al menos esa es mi opinión.

Claro. Antes de que alguien pueda sentir algo compasión por mi situación, es mi deber hablar sobre la gravedad y complejidad que tiene el predicamento que me aqueja y para ello es necesario que explique a detalle quien soy y cuál es la posición que ostentaba.

Mi nombre es Sona Sitri. Tercera hija del actual cabeza del clan Sitri y actual heredera a la cabeza de la familia demoniaca en cuestión. Si bien la lógica dicta que yo debería ser la tercera en la línea de sucesión a dicho puesto, las circunstancias de mi familia hacen que yo sea la principal aspirante a la mencionada posición.

Tal situación fue por supuesto maravillosa para mi persona, pues no tuve que recurrir a ningún truco o artimaña para conseguir una posición privilegiada en la usualmente enmarañada sociedad del Inframundo. No digo que no hubiera intentado ganarme ese privilegio a través del trabajo duro si hubiera sido necesario, pero realmente agradecí tal fortuna.

La razón de mi suerte se debía a que mis hermanos mayores habían asumido importantes, posiciones que por sus características, les exigían desvincularse de nuestro clan. Mientras que mi hermano Mateus es el uno de los Generales del Ejercito del Inframundo, mi hermana Serafall ocupa la extraordinaria posición de Satán Leviatán.

Aun cuando supiera que jamás podría ponerme al nivel de esos dos, el solo saber que era parte de la misma familia de tan importantes seres era algo que me llenaba de orgullo. Sin embargo sus últimas acciones me llevaron a verlos como una amenaza a mi persona.

No. No es que me hayan intentado asesinarme o algo por el estilo. Ellos morirían antes de hacerme algún tipo de daño. El caso es el contrario. Mis hermanos me quieren demasiado.

No es el simple caso de unos hermanos sobreprotectores. Ellos presentan una grave obsesión hacia mí. Cada uno en un nivel distinto. Mientras que Mateus me ve como una muñeca de porcelana que debería ser guardada y cuidada por su persona, Serafall me quiere como su consorte. Ni siquiera puedo decir cual caso es peor porque ambos me dejarían en una situación que sería la pesadilla de cualquier mujer.

Respecto a Mateus, el tiene un "pasatiempo". Los jardines de su palacio están adornados por un número indeterminado de estatuas de hielo. Estatuas que no son otra cosa que mujeres, de todas las edades y razas, que el considero dignas de ser conservadas con un hechizo de hielo de su autoría. Ciertamente algo perturbador y ofensivo, pero no sería el primer Demonio que se dedica a ese tipo de cosas y por lo tanto no tenía sentido alguno reprocharle, ya que él es muy responsable con su trabajo. Ahora que me veo como la posible pieza central de su colección, obviamente mis pensamientos son distintos.

Con Serafall no es diferente. Nunca entendí el porqué les gusta tanto las Mahou Shoujo, ni porque decidió que las fuerzas de su sequito debían seguir ese tema. Sé que gusta tanto de ellas que no duda en "jugar" con sus sirvientes en todas las formas posibles. Un Demonio nunca debería cuestionar sobre los gustos y preferencias de uno que ostente la posición de Satán, pero de haber sabido que terminaría siendo el blanco principal de sus afectos, no hubiera contribuido tanto en su diversión al sugerirle nuevas súbditas.

Tengo que reconocer que ha sido una idiotez de mi parte, no darme cuenta que ellos no llegarían a este punto, pero mis hermanos tampoco me dieron señales de que estarían tan mal. Quiero decir, aunque Serafall es demasiado jovial e inmadura para la posición que ostenta, eso no era indicativo de que pasaría de las costumbres del Inframundo a fin de poseerme. Mateus era bastante atento conmigo y nunca me incomodo con alguna actitud sobreprotectora. El era un hermano mayor modelo si se le comparaba con el hermano de Rias. Resulta irónico que justamente por ese último detalle me haya salvado.

Hace algo más de una semana, mi amiga Rias me hizo una llamada. Al principio me advirtió que su hermano había estado actuando extraño en los últimos días. No le permitía salir de la mansión y encomendaba a sus sirvientes a trabajos fuera del recinto, provocando que estos estuvieran fuera de su alcance. No sabía con exactitud que ocurría, pero no parecía un simple despliegue de seguridad del tipo que tienen nuestros clanes cuando existe la amenaza de un enemigo. Me advirtió que estuviera al pendiente y que le notificara sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera descubrir. Luego de eso, perdí toda comunicación con ella.

Los instintos de Rias son bastante afilados, por lo que opte por hacerle caso y prepare unos cuantos planes de contingencia ante cualquier inconveniente que pudiera pasar. Sin bien me funcionaron, no puedo decir que la situación que me toco vivir fuera una que esperara.

Hace cuatro días, mis hermanos me convocaron a una reunión familiar, a la cual asistí sin esperar nada en especial. Una vez en la sala de estar de la Mansión Sitri, encontré que Serafall y Mateus tenían una acalorada discusión, cuyo tema en primer momento no pude precisar, pues apenas entre ellos me hicieron una pregunta. ¿A quién de ellos dos prefería?

Naturalmente esa no es una pregunta que uno pueda responder tan a la ligera, pues se podría herir los sentimientos de la persona no elegida. Sin embargo, opte por responder que prefería Serafall, debido a que ella podía hacer un tremendo berrinche si decía lo contrario.

Mi hermana levanto el pecho y rio triunfante por elección, cosa que provoco que Mateus emitiera un bufido de decepción. Estuve a punto de explicarle sus razones, pero Serafall intervino diciéndome que quería que le acompañara a su habitación para hablar sobre unas cosas muy importantes.

Aquella conversación no se dio, pues apenas entre a aquel recinto entendí que las cosas no iban a terminar bien para mí. Allí observe evidencia de sobra de como la obsesión de Serafall superaba los límites fraternales. Fotos, poster, almohadas y demás mercancía con mi imagen y semejanza. Posiblemente también hubiera sido participe de actos que lo ratificaran, pero logre colarme del lugar con un hechizo de teletransporte que había preparado de ante mano. Estos usualmente no sirven en la base de un Satán, pero yo puse mucho esfuerzo en este.

En realidad yo esperaba verme en algo como un golpe de estado, ya que el orgullo de los Demonios provoca que el poder siempre cambie de manos. Por tal razón organice varias rutas de escape que nos permitiera a mí y a mi sequito reposicionarnos en un punto seguro del Inframundo.

Por desgracia no logre hacer tal cosa, pues para cuando volví a mi hogar para recogerlos, Mateus se encontraba hablando con ellos. A sabiendas de que el tendría planes parecidos a los de Serafall, tuve que tomar la difícil decisión de escapar sin mi sequito. Sabía que correrían peligro cuando se conociera mi escape, pero supuse que las consecuencias iban a ser peores si yo me quedaba y restringía cualquier oportunidad para salvarlas.

Aquello se confirmo al final de ese día, cuando ya en todo el Inframundo se había extendido la noticia de que el castillo Leviatán de repente se vio cubierto de hielo.

No voy a negarlo. Siento pánico por solo pensar que soy objeto de la ira de Serafall y Mateus. Sin embargo, es mayor el miedo que experimento al pensar que pudo ser de mi si terminaba en sus manos. Es un hecho que lo suyo esta en un nivel enfermizo.

Posiblemente esa calamidad también le haya ocurrido a Rias, pues su hermano es similar a los míos. Me preocupa ella, mas es poco lo que ahora puedo hacer. No tengo recursos, ni mi sequito y estoy en un lugar desconocido para mi persona.

Es un escenario malo, mas era el único que me permitiría escapar del Inframundo sin ser detectada. Uno no puede salir de ese mundo alterno con cualquier hechizo. La atmosfera de Neo-Earth interviene con muchas formas de teletransporte y solo se puede penetrar con portales especialmente acondicionados en Neo ciudades en donde la Niebla no es tan densa.

La mayoría de la población tiene entendido que solo existe ese medio para viajar entre los mundos, pero la verdad es que existen portales naturales que permiten hacer el cruce sin el riesgo de ser detectado por el gobierno central de los Demonios.

Claro. Eso implica tener que soportar los embates de la aun más peligrosa atmosfera de la Brecha Interdimensional, mas tales dificultades son soportables ante la gracia de poder salir del peligro que corría en el Inframundo. De ante mano tenía un hechizo que me permitiría soportar el viaje y llegar a mi destino a salvo.

Otra parte mala mi plan fue que no tuve tiempo para determinar la ubicación donde me dejaría el portal. Cual sitio era mejor que una Neo ciudad, donde muchos Demonios suelen morar, pero igual resulto molesto terminar en medio de la nada.

Específicamente porque termine siendo presa de unos estúpidos Orcos. Fácilmente pude haberlos derrotado, pero la magia ofensiva que manejo es únicamente la propia del clan Sitri y no me parece conveniente usarla. Aunque la Niebla de Neo-Earth cubre la mayoría de los rastros mágicos, los círculos demoniacos de cada clan tienen cierta susceptibilidad a ser descubiertos.

Una vez en la jaula si pude disfrazar mi presencia para ser ignorada por mis captores, más no pude extender mi hechizo lo suficiente como para afectar a todo el grupo al que pertenecían y escapar. Han sido tres días los que he pasado en cautiverio y no hace falta explicar que no fueron nada agradables.

Fue grande el sentimiento de alivio que sentí cuando un guerrero decidió hacer acto de presencia y rescatar a todas las doncellas cautivas, así como también fue enorme el asombro que experimente cuando visualice las habilidades de ese chico.

Era un hecho que no era alguien normal. Posiblemente un portador de Sacred Gear con extenso entrenamiento y experiencia en batalla.

Aun sin ser del tipo de guerreros que me agrada, no pude evitar sentir la tentación de quererlo en mi Nobleza. Lastimosamente, ni siquiera tengo mis Evil Pieces conmigo. Deje el Códec que las contenía en mi hogar, pues esperaba que la contingencia se presentara allí y no el castillo de Serafall. Es una pena, pues también tenía muchas provisiones y mapas almacenados en ese dispositivo.

De cualquier forma. La historia nos dice que los engaños siempre terminan pagando un precio y aunque soy una Demonio y debería aferrarme a mi naturaleza para conseguir mi seguridad, optare por la honestidad para ganarme el favor del guerrero que tengo delante de mí. La verdad es que no se si estoy con alguien peor que mis hermanos, pero vale la pena arriesgarme y ver si la fortuna me sonríe en esta ocasión.

-¿Entonces… tu eres una Demonio?-pregunto el guerrero rubio mostrándose dubitativo.

-Es correcto. No negare mi naturaleza-le respondí.

-¿Y es que acaso usas un disfraz? No te pareces a los Demonios que conozco.

-Entiendo. La mayoría cree que los Demonios somos seres con apariencias que parecen dignas del averno, mas la realidad es que nosotros somos muy similares a los humanos-dije antes de desplegar mis alas de murciélago. –Aparte de estas características distintivas, no encontrara nada en mí que difiera de ellos.

-Oh. Eso es nuevo-dijo el chico mostrándose impresionado. –Mi tía Ángela me había hablado de seres alados llamados Ángeles, pero jamás de Demonios como tú. Es un grato hecho, ya que los Demonios de Muspelhim son bastante feos.

-¿Muspelhim?-dije con intriga.

Tal reino es una sórdida región del Inframundo. Muy pequeña, pero increíblemente peligrosa. Allí habitaban Demonios que eran propios de la facción Nórdica y su mención solo solía darse en los guerreros aliados a tal facción.

-Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero me gustaría saber si usted de casualidad pertenece a la facción Nórdica o está asociado a ella.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Soy un orgulloso guerrero de Asgard y levantare mis armas ante toda lucha justa que se presente-dijo el rubio con el pecho en alto. –Y eso por supuesto incluye asistir a cualquier ser que lo necesite. Especialmente si se trata de una doncella-dijo el chico, provocando que hiciera un respingo mental. Al final todos los hombres son iguales. -La verdad es que nunca he escuchado ni visto Demonios como tú, pero aun cuando los que son como tu tienen una tendencia a la destrucción y la maldad, yo te cuidare de cualquier peligro que te aqueje.

-Agradezco sus palabras.

-En cuanto a las condiciones que pusiste, no tienes que preocuparte por jurarme lealtad. Me basta con que me ayudes en la búsqueda que yo estoy llevando a cabo. Midgard está resultando más extraño de lo que creía y me vendría bien una mano de alguien informado con la naturaleza de este reino.

-En ese caso me complace decirle que soy la indicada. Mi experiencia se centra en otras áreas, pero déjeme llegar a una biblioteca u otro centro informativo y conseguiré toda la información que necesite para su viaje.

-De acuerdo.

-Y dígame, guerrero de Asgard. ¿Con que nombre debo referirme a usted?

-Llámame Naruto.

-o-

Naruto y yo pasamos la noche en el pueblo. Los aldeanos le ofrecieron comida y alojo en recompensa por sus actos, lo que me permitió tener el descanso que necesitaba luego de varios días bastante duros.

Naturalmente el establecer una relación con el salvador de tantas doncellas, provoco que algunas personas en el pueblo me miraran de reojo, mas el asunto no llego a mayores porque Naruto estableció que dejaría el lugar al día siguiente.

Conforme nos íbamos alejando del pueblo, la pregunta incomoda llego y yo me vi en la necesidad de responderla. No voy a decir que no lo esperaba, pero aun así va a ser difícil de explicar.

-Ahora dime, Sona. ¿A qué viene que este siendo perseguida? ¿Huyo de tirano que oprimía a su pueblo? ¿O es una doncella que escapa de un compromiso que considera injusto?-pregunto Naruto mientras caminábamos.

-Muy a mi pesar, estoy envuelta en una suerte de mezcla de ambos-dije con un amargo suspiro. -Dos figuras importantes del Inframundo me quieren. Bien sea como su pareja o como su trofeo.

-Ya veo. Si ese es el caso, ¿no sería más práctico que me diera a la tarea de hacer entrar en razón a esos sujetos? Aun si eso implica que desenfundemos armas.

-La violencia no es una opción que pueda tomarse a la ligera. Mis persecutores están entre los Demonios más fuertes del Inframundo y una contienda directa solo derivara en el desastre.

-De eso no te preocupes. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que crees.

-Confió en que ostentes una gran fuerza, guerrero de Asgard. Mas también sucede que tengo mis dudas en levantar una espada frente a quienes me hostigan, pues estos no son otros que mis hermanos mayores-dije causando una leve impresión en mi acompañante. –Entiendo que tomes la situación como extraña. Los Demonios somos seres que nos dejamos llevar por nuestros deseos y nuestros gobernantes no son la excepción. De hecho ellos son la más digna expresión de tal hecho. Una vez que establecen que quieren algo, lo toman sin temer en lastimar a los involucrados. Son algo comedidos cuando tratan en este mundo, pero en el Inframundo ellos son tiranos consumados.

-Ya veo. Me complace escuchar eso.

-¿Disculpa?

-No el asunto sobre la naturaleza de los Demonio. Me alivia escuchar que eres alguien que duda en atacar a un hermano. Eso me dice que eres alguien compasiva y no llena de maldad.

-Gracias por tu compresión. Sé que debo mantener mis sentimientos a un lado y entender cuál es la verdadera naturaleza de mis hermanos, pero no puedo ignorar todos los años que ellos me quisieron y cuidaron. Escape de ellos por temor a lo que podrían hacerme, pero aun no me han un hecho un mal que haga odiarlos con todo mi ser.

-Si ese es el caso, supongo que todavía hay espacio para las palabras.

-Eso espero. De momento prefiero limitarme a pasar desapercibida y ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Una vez que pueda establecer un escenario de seguridad donde pueda hablar con ellos y tener opciones que me favorezcan, regresare al Inframundo.

-Como gustes. Hasta que suceda eso, siéntete libre acompañarme. Yo estoy buscando a mi hermana Kushina y a mi primo Shinji, quienes por sus propias manos terminaron en este extraño paraje.

-He estado buscándolos durante días, pero no tengo ninguna pista sobre su paradero.

-No te sorprendas. Buscar a una persona en Neo-Earth es una tarea prácticamente imposible si no tienes una idea de su ubicación. Aun cuando existan hechizos y encantamientos de localización, estos fallan debido a la Niebla.

-¿Niebla?

-Es un fenómeno único de Neo-Earth. El mana es tan fuerte y denso que provoca todo tipo de anomalías en el ambiente. Ya sean naturales o sobrenaturales. Su origen es desconocido, pero la teoría más aceptada es que se debe a los cristales únicos que abundan en este mundo.

-Oh, eso explica porque siento tanta magia en el aire. Me pareció extraño sentirme como en Alfheim, pero ahora comprendo la razón.

-Ahora retomando lo que hablábamos. ¿Acaso tus familiares son similares a ti? Quiero decir, ¿son propensos involucrarse en conflictos?

-Por supuesto-expreso Naruto con orgullo. –Somos los dolores de cabeza de nuestros padres y abuelos. Si algo tiene nuestra curiosidad, nos involucramos en ello sin medir las consecuencias.

-Bien, pues si ese es el caso. Existe la posibilidad de que tus familiares opten por la opción de convertirse en Hunters.

-Ya nosotros estamos acostumbrados a cazar nuestra comida si es a lo que te refieres.

-No se trata de esa clase de cazadores. Me refiero a los Hunter, aquellos que se dedican a aventurarse por Neo-Earth y acabar con las amenazas que moran en esta-explique siendo lo mas especifica que pude. –Básicamente, son la combinación entre un guerrero y un explorador. Es profesión más peligrosa que existe, pero es muy popular por los beneficios que tiene. Si tus familiares también están en este mundo, es muy probable que intenten asociarse al Gremio Hunter para mantenerse. ¿Qué has hecho tú para hacerlo?

-Nada. Cargo bastante comida en mis bolsillos y cada vez que hago un favor a una aldea, ellos me dan cosas y alojo.

-En ese caso la profesión está hecha para ti. Puedes seguir haciendo lo mismo y con ello obtendrás un importe metálico. Si haces un buen servicio y subes rangos, incluso podrías ganar el derecho de acceder a las bases de la organización e indagar sobre sus miembros, cosa que podría ayudarte a dar con quienes buscas.

-Suena interesante. ¿Acaso esa organización está relacionada con los Demonios?

-No íntimamente. El Gremio Hunter nació en Neo-Earth y es para Neo-Earth. La regentan seres de todas las razas, que persiguen mantenerse neutrales en las relaciones propias de este mundo. Aun si yo decido unirme a ella y un Demonio perteneciente a ella me encuentra, optara por mantenerse callado si muestro que soy una Hunter eficiente.

-¿Y acaso planeas unirte?

-Lo considero probable. No tengo nada con que mantenerme y necesito remediar tal hecho. Además, esa mi intención antes de que tuviera que escapar de mi hogar. No es que me interese ser una Hunter, pero quiero ganar experiencia en el mundo real. Se de estrategias y maniobras de batalla, pero jamás las he aplicado.

-En ese caso vayamos a unirnos a ese gremio. Seguro que será algo interesante. Aun si Kushina y Shinji no están por esos lares, será un buen entretenimiento para pasar el rato.

Esas palabras no inspiraban mucha confianza, pero no voy a desecharlas. Muy a mi pesar mis deseos de incursionar en los Rating Games y hacer una escuela para estos, son algo que ya no se puede alcanzar. Deberé imitar las intenciones de Rias y buscar en la inmensidad de Neo-Earth un poder que me permita estar a salvo. Para ello tendré que confiar en un desconocido, pero no creo que tenga que preocuparme de él. ¿O sí?

* * *

Y así termino este capítulo. Espero que le gustara la premisa. Así como me pregunto cómo sería HS DxD con villanos que no fueran de segunda, también me pregunto cómo sería si los poseedores del título Satan actuaran acordes al estereotipo. Además, acentuó el Siscon de ellos hasta un nivel demoniaco XD.

Actualmente he trabajado en un One-shot donde detallo que hubiera sido de Sona si no hubiera escapado, pero lo hago con cierto refreno. Mas que todo por su naturaleza subida de tono y porque no se a cuantos gustara. En todo caso, no es necesario para la historia, pues su canonicidad estaría atada es a "A Lie in The Underworld". Nuevamente lo invito a leer esa historia y las otras DxD Fantasy, pues cada una muestra una versión diferente de las cosas. Aunque en las otras me voy muy por las ramas.

 **Takumi Yousei** : Correcto, Naruto tiene esa condición. Si bien su nivel no es el propio de los dioses de DxD, igual ya tiene un poder que lo pone a la par de Issei en Balance Breaker. (Este Naruto no tiene ninguna experiencia con los power up)

 **Guest** : eso hago

 **Bladetri** : gracias

 **Trollmemex** : Gracias. Disculpa este pronto tan extenso.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


End file.
